Chaos Unleashed
by SerinSykes
Summary: It's the usual story with a new character. Another Con transported with the HG peeps, what Chaos will She unleash? my first posted story read or not up to the story surfers.
1. Sorting through the Scents

Disclaimer: I'm half-Mexican enough said.

Chapter 1: Sorting Through the Scents

They say your brain shuts down in cryo, every one says that, all the normal people say that. Huh, no wonder I'm unable sleep. I've never been normal, names like freak, abomination, a stain on the good folk of society are the norm for me. Just cause I killed a few thousand soldiers when they invaded my home planet, I mean what's the big deal, maybe its cause I slaughtered them while I was asleep.

Ah good times good times. Now to figure out where this ship is going, I'm pretty sure we are taking the ghost lanes. My merc won't want too many stops, less chance for me to escape, less chance for me to kill him. Paranoid little fucker ain't he?

Inhaling deeply all kinds of scents assault my nose. Hmm, free settlers, they travel where the money goes, but which planet? Huh a nervous speck of a man, smuggler type, hustler of rare goods, that gives me 5 choices of planets.

Taking another breath I catch three boys and one man that has Holy coming out his every pore. That leaves me with one place New Mecca, the place of pilgrimages, the planet Helion Prime, and since we are on a ghost lane we will probably head through the Tangiers system, a system of 10 planets: 6 unknowns, 3 uninhabitable ones, and only one that barely sustains life, second in the system and dubbed T2.

Wondering how I know all this shit? Well I was born on the planet Tigriser, yeah I know weird ass name, but it was named aptly. That is what ruled the planet before the Humes came along and took over. But I Digress, its tucked away in the corner of the Mial System.

Apart from being the farthest from the sun, it's the most technologically advanced planet in the Multiverse. We unlocked the Physics of subspace, and use capsules to control the energies. No other planet has advanced that far yet. Any way my parents held the position of head researchers on the Capsule Projects, smart cookies, them.

That position and the title Heir to the Hunter, a title of great respect, gave me all the resources I needed to pass through the education system as blood through the heart. That's how I know this shit . . . ooh, I just got the tinglies all down my spine, something A LOT more dangerous than I, just got aboard this ship. Feels like controlled Primal Rage all directed at one person. This trip just got even more interesting!

* * *

End Chapter One

Serin Sykes

Yeah sorry no name for the Mysterious Person yet, Next chapter preview:

"WHAT! What do you mean that you were escorting Amelius Wick!"

"For your information Richard, you don't scare me." " Really, then why is your heart racing?" "Because you amuse me."

"Peek-a-boo Bitch!!" "aaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuggggggggghhhhhhhhhllll" THUD

Never underestimate the power of a psychopath with sugar.

Edit note: i added somethings and hopefuly made the paragraphs a little easier to read.


	2. Meeting the Natives

Disclaimer- Last I Checked I was still Half Mexican.

Chapter 2 Meeting the Natives

Hmm, it only took 22 weeks for something to go wrong. New record for me, normally takes 4 days at the least, one week at the most. Oh sorry for those joining back with us we just passed through a meteorite storm, the captain is dead and who ever is flying is loosing cargo holds and HOLY FUCK THE BASTARD IS TRYING TO DROP US!! I can see the red lights flashing, hear the alarms ringing, and at that moment I knew we had entered Cluster F.

After about 15 minutes we finally crashed, not the nice little rumble plop, but the rough dirt-flying, metal shrieking, need new underwear, crash. As a true testament to how stupid noob mercs are I was strapped in just like the other civies, no extra restraints, hell the only reason he caught me is because I was asleep and he injected me with strong ass sedatives.

I made my escape by kicking out my door, unhooking my straps and scuttling out of the chamber like a deranged bug. Ahh felt good to stretch, I quickly bypass all the other cryo-chambers only coming to a brief pause at the high security cryo box . . . that was empty. I _Knew_ this was going to be a fun trip, I wonder if I should find him? Nah. I will just wait until I can kill what's his nuts, the noob merc.

I start snooping around all the broken wiring looking for any gizmos that I could use when I see this nifty little cubbyhole that I could fit into. Perfect. After stuffing myself into the little niche I start plotting ways to kill Tardo when I hear and see . . . a pair of legs trying to strangle some guy with red hair.

Hmm the red haired dude has the feel of a seasoned merc, which means he automatically gets a spot on my Shit List. Ok he just started beating legs with a collapsible baton so not fair, what did legs ever do to him, besides try to choke him? Oh hey, the legs are actually attached to a body, a very delectable body, whom is Mr. Primal himself.

I can't help but to take another scenting of him; wild musk, city bazaars, and . . . blood with peppermint schnapps? Huh well I'll be damned, that's not something you smell every day. Oh hey they disappeared, not fair I wasn't paying attention! Meanie heads.

"What are you doing?"

"Yipe," Thud, "Ow, I'm ok!"I say as I adjust from thwacking the crap out of my head. "Why are you hiding in that hole?"

I turn to give a scathing remark to the nosey bit . . . kid? With mixed scents. Hm why didn't I smell them before? "I'm looking for something I lost,"no way I was going to tell them the truth.

"Do you need any help?" "Sure why not, I'm looking for a lime green duffel bag." The kid smiled a grimace, "Um the captain has it outside with the rest of the passengers and she is trying to . . ." the kid never got to say the rest of that particular sentence as I flew out of the cubbyhole and hull.

Before I made out of the ship entirely I heard voices "God are you talking to me again?"

"No, ok I promise I won't yell."

"Ok, Johns, I was escorting Amelius Wick to Veldin, and now she has escaped."

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU WERE ESCORTING AMELIUS WICK!?"

"Dude hush!"

"Don't tell me to hush up, you let Amelius Wick escape and now she will probably free Riddick and slaughter us all for fun!" I couldn't help but to snort at that thought, unfortunately it gave me away and next I knew was neon orange with aquamarine polka dots.

When I came to I could feel my arms chained around something warm and firm . . . and breathing. "No me gusta." I mumble and nuzzle into my 'ball'¹. The next thing I hear is a deep rumbling sound that wakes me up. My head went from 0 to 125 I jerked so fast. My first thought when I saw Riddick was that my butt feels numb.

"Well smack monkeys!" I exclaim while pulling on my chains. He inhaled semi deeply, catching my scent, which is weird, cause I figured he wouldn't waste any time with killing me, which got me to thinking. This planet, which is mostly desert, wouldn't be able to support ice cream, it would melt into liquid which would be easier to drink, that set me off on another tangent on how this place has no bathrooms which led to my current predicament.

"Well don't go on me!" that startled me out of my thoughts. "Huh" I stated with a dumbfounded look that has put many a blonde to shame.

"If you have to go to the bathroom then get off of me!"

Forgive me I have to have do an outside my mind rewind. Lets see: staring off into space, staring off into space, talking, more space, oh here we go "I have to pee."

Let me dish out the facts, I have A.D.H.O.S.O. Attention Deficit Hyper Ooh Shiny Object. If I don't take my meds then I regress to the mental state of a five-year-old, bluntness and all.

"Well Mr. Clean if I could undo my chains than that would solve 2 of my problems at the moment." I hear and feel a deeper rumbling and realize that he is growling at me! At this my heartbeat quickens. "Aw, ya scared?" he sneered at me.

"For your information Richard you don't scare me."

He cocked an eyebrow and replied in a scathing tone "Then why is your heart racing?"

At this question I put a twinkle of mirth in both my smile and eyes and told him "Because you amuse me!" He apparently wasn't very thrilled with this answer, I think I may have taken his male ego down by .02 points. Score

Now because of who I am and the fact that I knew it would piss off Riddick, I slipped the chains from my hands, letting 'em fall off, hopped up off of him, turned around, walked out the door, and threw back a shity remark "See you latter Dick!"

As I step out into the light I hear a snarl 'kekekekeke, victory! Now to get my bag.' I look to the left of the ship, I look to the right of the ship, no bag, so I look around the back of the ship, bingo, bag ahoy. As I reach for the bag something catches my attention, why its my dear friend what's his nuts all alone and unprotected.

I smirk to myself, perfect. With stealth gained from hunting in every climate of my planet I edge right up behind him with my most dangerous weapon in hand, my . . . fingernail file? Oh well it still counts as a weapon.²

Quick as a blink I jump on his back and stab him through his voice box "Peek-a-boo Bitch!" I snarl.

The last sound he makes is a pitiful half yell/gurgle "Aughl!" Returning to my bag I grab a case and take out my glasses and a scrunchy. Pulling my hair up into a ponytail and putting my glasses on disguises me pretty well, now time to go mingle.

* * *

End Chapter 2

Serin Sykes

Yup her name is Amelius and if you read the story of the vampirate that's where I got it.

I would like to thank my first reviewer, Wistful-Dreamer, 'twas because of them that I stayed up till 4 finishing this chapter.

¹from the concept of ball and chain

²the kind that have the pointy end for cleaning under the nails, and yes they do make good weapons my mom stabs my dad with them all the time.

I home the length of this chapter makes up for the shortness of the first one.

Never play leapfrog with a Unicorn.

Edit note: rearrranged somethings in here as well maybe its kinda easier to read?


	3. Always in Trouble

Disclaimer – yo quiero un changó

Chapter 3 the Problems Begin

I took my time to meander over to where all the people had gathered, noting that everyone seemed to have a severe problem breathing, 'cept for me. I noticed the kid trying to act tough and macho, like a confused transvestite, and the two settlers talking about how to fix some kind of breathers for every one.

The pilot sat off to the side looking mopish about something. The other merc was hanging around the pilot, all stalkerish like, 'twas creepy. The holy man and his group were bowing and praying in all directions, and the twitchy guy hovered about.

I walked up to the group and made my introduction "Hello, I was wondering if I could join everyone?" At this a few people jumped, turned around and stared at me in surprise, while trigger happy man pointed his gun at me.

*A few minutes later*

"So who wants to go explore the desert planet first?" I ask to the collective dust particles I was surrounded by. "Ooh ooh lets send the helpless looking one to one side of the planet while the man with the gun, the 'captain', and the holy people go to the other, frikin' idiots!!"

Just when I thought things couldn't get worse I hear a gun shot back in the direction I had left from. "Oh goodie more death and mystery abound when we return to bumbum the Camp"

I ran back to the camp/crash site to find everyone in good health. "What happened?" I asked to Zeke. "I thought he was Riddick," he pointed to a man on the ground. nah it wasn't Riddick I could tell; this guy was a little on the fat side, and Riddick was almost, well maybe all, muscle.

I helped Zeke drag the body to the hole that all the bodies inhabited, but to both our surprise all the others already in the hole migrated to places unknown.

"Um where did all the bodies disappear to?" I asked Zeke as he crawled into the little hole in the grave. looking around at the barrenness of the land I could not help but to feel as if something were to go wrong

* * *

End chapter

Serin Sykes

Yeah sorry about the wait I was lazy

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and it may be necessary from time to time to give a stupid or misinformed beholder a black eye."


	4. Boredom and a Song

Disclaimer- need I say anything

Bonus chapter

The sound of a slamming door was the only thing that Riddick heard.

Honestly you think a woman as crazy as her would appreciate the humor of having a romp to the millennia old song.

"Ooh ee ooh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang" he hummed to himself as he went to take a shower.

* * *

End chapter

Serin Sykes

Yep this popped into my head at 1:30 in the morning so I decided to share it with my entire legion of lovely little readers (the few that I have).

The song is Witchdoctor by Ray Stevens

"When life throws you lemons make lemonade. Then track down life and pour the burning acid of the lemonade in its eyes. Then say, "Throw lemons at me again see what happens!"


	5. Cabin Conversations

Disclaimer- Hippos have more money than me!!

Chapter 4- Cabin Conversations

Blinking the green and terracotta stripes out of my vision I found myself once again tied up except this time I was laying on the floor. Groggily I rolled over to my stomach and remembered how I came to this position. "Frikkin Shazza booting me in the head, just for trying to get her off Dick," I bemoaned.

Working the chains around my wrists and wriggling like a demented worm I managed to get up into a sitting/ leaning posture. As the silence settled once more I could hear a faint rumbling sound and I realized that Riddick was laughing at me. "You know what Dick, you suck!!" at that the rumbling got louder.

Before I could comment on the deeper rumbling I heard the click clack of shoes on the metal floor. The good 'captain' was coming for a visit, and I could faintly see the outline to the kid, still couldn't make up my mind as to weather he/she was a transvestite or not.

While captain 'Fried' interrogated Richard, I got lost in my little fantasy, which included bashing Shazza's head in with a led iron pipe. But anywhosen . . . "The ones telling me to go for the sweet spot, fourth lumbar down, the abdominal aorta," Riddick told her.

I couldn't help but to add to that assessment, "If you squeeze limes into the wound it tastes like a weakish Sangria Swirl, not up to my usual standards but it works," the looks that they threw me I will treasure forever!! And while Fry was giving me a disgusted look, Riddick looked like he wanted to test the theory. Score one for me!

After Fry said they looked into the hole and Riddick told her to look deeper, I couldn't help but add "The Rabbit hole holds many mysteries, but be careful 'tis filled with Creepies." That added with my evil maniacal laughter left her perturbed.

After Fry got over her uneasiness she told Riddick to show her, his eyes. That really disgusted me cause I could sense the lust rolling off her. And it didn't help that some part of Riddick was responding to that lust. "Ugh gag me with a spork," I muttered to myself.

After Riddick grabbed a hold of 'Deep Fried' with his knees and showed her his eyes, the kid spoke up out of nowhere. Before Riddick could say anything I interrupted, "You drink a gallon of bleach, like Dick here did, and get sent to the loony bin, then the doctors will give you crack, and ..." the deep growl coming from Riddick warned me that I may have crossed the line a little bit. Me being who I was, wanted to Pole vault the line and land in Deep Shit. "And you also have to a have a weird fetish for cats, before the doctors operate on your eyes," I told in a knowing voice.

My butt started vibrating he was growling so loud, (sniff) I'm so proud of myself. In honor of my accomplishment I once again escaped from my confines and waltzed out of the 'brig'. I needed to get to my meds.

* * *

End Chapter

Serin Sykes

yes i know its still short but i'm working on trying to make the chapters longer.

and to my reviewers i was happy and giddy when i read the reviews for ch4 thank you!!

When life gives you lemons, make grape juice. Then sit back and let the world wonder how you did it.

Edit: not much was changed, but a little was added.


	6. To the Village We Go

Disclaimer: Beware the poo wielding ninja monkeys!

Chapter five - To The Village We Go

With everyone gone to look at the hole, I went back to my bag and got out one of the many capsules stashed away along with some yellow & black paint. 'mahahahahaha, think you can scare me Mr. Baldy? HAH think again!!' I thought to myself as I hummed a jaunty little tune (which made me more stealth like…how strange…oh! I stepped on a bug…)

Pulling out a bottle of water and my meds, I took a couple of sips after I popped two pills, before putting it away. After rummaging around my bag a little more I pulled out a paint brush, grin widening, evil thoughts entered my mind, oh Riddick would _never_ guess what hit him! "Good thing the meds don't work fast or else I would not be doing this"

While sneaking back into the 'brig', Dick started to bang his chains against the pillars. Perfect! Wandering around to his back where he could not see me; I dumped the can of yellow paint over his head, then acting quickly I painted two black dots and a curved line on his head. Revenge: has a happy day.

Quickly putting my hands on Riddick's shoulders I flipped over him, landed into a roll, jumped up and ran outside before the Death Threats started spewing, ah I'm so happy now.

Hearing distant yells, I quickly make my way towards the gathering. Faint yelling in one of the spires caught my attention from my previous goal, so I river danced my way over there. 'Hey I'm pretty good at this,' My mind supplies. I see Tranny (The kid) already at the spire, calling out to the others.

"She's in here!" At this, everyone rushed over to break her out. My awesome skills helped immensely. Note that my awesome skills involved: running, tripping, flailing about, and last but not least, smacking my head against the spire, and cracking it open. The spire…not my head.

Quickly blinking the argyle dots out of my eyes, I jumped up and started to help everyone pull Crispy out of the spire. After we managed to haul her Cowardice up, whatever the things in the hole are, they yanked her back ala rope. Well, no one wanted her to die. . . Ok so everyone _else_ didn't want her to die. So I grabbed Johns' knife, grabbed the rope and imagined it was her throat. Ah, what a nice slice.

After all the hubbub over whether Crunchy was ok or not died down, everyone traipsed back to camp. With every one milling about and not paying any attention, Johns disappeared to go and talk to Riddick. After about 5 minutes, Johns came out looking a little shaken, and out followed Riddick.

As I followed Dick with my eyes, he turned to look at me, and I could tell: if not for everyone else or whatever deals Johns made with Riddick, he would have jumped me (not the good jump either). Immediately. So using my awesome survival skills; I quickly skedaddled away from Mr. Grouchy pants.

While I loitered around, everyone else gathered crap to take to the village GWK (good with ketchup) and Johns found while they explored. Having already stuffed my things back into my bag after my _encounter_ with Riddick I was ready to go. Being the smart twenty year old I was I did my damnedest to avoid being any where near Dickey Boy, with all the shit I pulled.

After everyone herded themselves into a line we made off to the village. Potato Product and Johns in the front, Shazza and Tranny were next. Then Wimpy man followed after, with me trailing behind. 'that man's ass is _not_ pretty. Why couldn't I be behind Riddick? Oh yea… cuz he could turn around and _**KILL**_ me. _Unless_ he knew I was looking at his firm muscle packed rumpus…kukuku.' I chuckled to myself, which ended short do to rumbling being heard. And it wasn't in my tummy.

"What's so funny?" He inquires. And the lovely me without thinking blurted out what I was previously thinking. "I was wondering why you couldn't be in front of me so I could look at _your_ ass instead of floppy's here." After wonderfully **blurting** that out I hastened my hands over my troublemaker of a yap and turn as red as the blood of a Hume. Fucking meds had not kicked in yet!

He started chuckling at me and that made me scurry forward all cracked out squirrel like, which made me not notice the bottle dropped in the sand. So I tripped over the fucking thing and landed ass first in the air. "Ow, sand greeting the face is not a happy feeling." Snickering and snorting reached my ears. So looking up I found Tranny clutching his/her/its sides. My glare immediately shut the Thing up.

Paris scuttled forward, hoping to reclaim his bottle, but not before Riddick picked it up and guzzled the contents down. "Paris P. Ogliv. Antiques merchant. Entrepreneur." He held out his hand in front Riddick. He looks at it then says, "Richard B. Riddick…" I added in "Sometimes known as Dick." He glared in my direction and continued. "Escaped convict. Murderer." "Oh those poor poor kittens." I chimed while dusting myself off.

A little bit later, after venturing through a massive bone-yard we got to the village. It reminded me of an old western ghost town. ¹After wandering around a little bit, I stumbled upon Riddick shaving his head. With a very, _very_ sharp dagger/ shiv thing. Before I could back away from the area, Johns walked to the front of Riddick, looked at the 'shaving device' and wavered out, "I thought I said no knifes." I laughed at Johns' insecurity. "It's a personal grooming device," came the reply. Snickering lightly to my self I wandered off again.

* * *

End Chapter

Serin Sykes

Alternate scene:

¹After wandering around a little bit, I stumbled upon Riddick shaving his head.

"Can I pretend that the razor is a lawnmower, or an executioner or something, and you hair is like… people screaming for mercy 'oh sweet merciful holy beings! Why are we doomed to be sliced by an unknown force…!' or something like that jazz." Dicky doo stares at me for a moment, well… glares at me then goes back to slicing those poor pedestrians he calls hair follicles. Johns walks up while listening to my attempts as people dying. "aahhh!!! Sweet merciful god noo-aaagghhghh*sputters*" "I thought I said no knives." I'm stilling making small gurgling noises 'Run Joans! Before it gets you too-aaggghh'. "it's not a knife, it's a damnation tool to all that is hair." I think that was Riddick's attempt at humor. It was well done.

Edit: some minor altercations oh and a note. My sister helped me with this chapter and the scene right here ^ was made by her.


	7. Something New All Around

Disclaimer- the only thing that I own is my personality.

Chapter 6- Calling Darkness

Darkness surrounded me at every turn, which wasn't so bad, the problem lied in the fact that out of my senses only sight worked. Looking up I could see a faint speck of light, make that two faint specks of light. As the lights got closer, I noticed that they looked like eyes; then I realized that I lost control of my body. Then all senses faded out.

Coming to, I heard purring and realized it was me, then I noticed that my hands were moving all over something, a muscle packed something. Firm hands not belonging to me trailed up my sides and roved all over my taut stomach. Something shifted and a head came close to mine, the lips a whisper away from my neck.

The lips ghosted across my neck up my jaw line, and planted themselves right onto my mouth. At this my mind melted into a puddle of purple and green polka dotted goo. 'Dear gods don't let this be a dream!' While kissing those scrumptious lips, I felt something brushing against the back of my neck back and forth, back and forth. It started to itch, blinking my eyes open I see nothing but sand, everywhere, ooh a building.

Then I realize that it was naught but a dream, _**Damn You Runcible Spoon!!**_ After I got over my little fit, I realized that my tail had come out, Damnation! Taking a small mirror out of my pack, I position it to look at my tail.

Most of the hairs on my tail stood on end, curse my dream!! "Hey when did you get a tail?"

"Grgt," Freaking Tranny! "When I go into a… _heightened_ state it unravels from around my waist and gains a mind of its own," it was then that I looked up and noticed the lack of hair on his/her/its head.

"Holy smack monkeys mini-Riddick, Jack, what the hell made you decide to shave your head?" Faintly in my mind I heard the wretched yells of the damned when I asked the question.

"I want to be more like Riddick." Well let me tell you, Epic fail!

"Just cause you shave your head don't mean shit. I mean if I cut my hair short and dyed it blonde does that mean I would turn into Crun… Captain Fry?"

Before Tranny could get out another word I heard screaming coming from one of the big buildings in the middle of the settlement.

End chapter

Serin Sykes

Yeah sorry about the long ass wait, my computer burned out and was stuck at the repair place for 3 weeks and I stayed at my aunts for another week so I could not work on this.

Sad excuse I know , and I apologize for the extreme shortness of this chapter but I wanted to give my (hopefully) faithful readers.


	8. Decending Darkness

Disclaimer- If you haven't realized by now that I am poor then I pity you.

Chapter 7 Descending Darkness

Everyone rushed about, getting stuff from the wreck, hoping to the sky that the suns would stay out a little longer. No such luck. As twilight danced across the planet, tiny creatures erupted from the spires, swirling out and up into the darkened sky.

I couldn't help but stare at the amazing sight of this dark act of nature. "Gorgeous," floated past my lips on an escaped whisper. I then heard yelling, Tranny was telling us to get to the makeshift bunker. I started to haul ass towards the container, but tripped over dirt, and fell on my face . . . again.

"Fucking dirt, when I am ruler of the multiverse I shall ban all dirt . . . nay, I shall turn all dirt into mud," I grumbled. Hearing screeches I roll over onto my back to see the little ankle bitters fly overhead. After a gap in the flying, I started to sit up but, my tail frizzed so I looked up and noticed the little bastards swooping back for another try, so back down I went.

"Mumble stay mumble Shazza," I heard. Next I knew I could see a pair of legs falling from the sky. That must have been one huge ass frog. . .

After the little bastards swooped off I hopped up and finished my trek to the locker. Looking back at Riddick I see him turn and look at the spires as our doom sets in. I hear a faint whisper float past his lips, "beautiful."

* * *

End chapter

yeah short but thats all I could think up for this chapter. and rabbid bunnys are attacking me from all sides.

The aliens have landed and they're eating all the skinny blondes first.


	9. Blind Fighting

Disclaimer- Seriously do I have to?

Chapter 8 Blind Fighting

The resounding clang of the locker shutting, sealed any hope of getting off this planet.

Everyone felt dread at the darkness, except Riddick and I. Him because he can see in the dark and me, well I have a Lime Green Bag of Tricks.

Someone lit up a bottle of Scotch and gave me enough light to ruffle through my Bag. I had but some flashlights in my Bag after a hunting trip gone bad. Stupid monkey things from the underworld!

While everyone was arguing, a few seconds of searching brought about many things from my bag. A jump rope, a pair of fuzzy handcuffs and matching keys, the original Mona Lisa (which had gone missing some 10 years earlier). A zippo lighter came out next followed by, my medication, a packet of candy, a folding chair, a half eaten sandwich, a left shoe, a kitchen sink, multiple pairs of non-matching socks, a hairbrush, a deck of cards, and finally my two flashlights.

"Aha success," I exclaimed after pulling them out.

"Damn, what else you got in that bag of yours?" Paris asked when everyone finally noticed what I was doing.

"Condoms and Lube," for all my Prison pals. "Oh oh! And some poptarts," I exclaim excitedly, "Anybody want one?"

For some odd reason everyone just stared at me.

Captain Crunch Munch looked ready to pop a vein, and I'm pretty sure turning that red means serious health problems.

"Do you mean to tell me that you could have done something to help Owens, but you DI…," she never finished because, well I didn't want to hear her talk.

"ACHOO!" sneezing sucks, not only that but… OH SHIT. I only sneeze when I smell cursed blood, even my own.

"Because you're 95 Kilos of Gutless white meat, and that is why you can't come up with a better plan!"

Uh oh TWK sounds pissed, wonder what Johns did to get her mad.

After escaping from the locker and gathering up the generator and tube-lights we trekked out into to the depths of darkness.

After a while I noticed that we circled over our tracks not once but twice…up no, thrice. Johns finally noticed and called a halt to our little parade.

"Why are we going over our tracks?"

"There is a canyon up a head and those creatures are swarming, waiting in ambush," I thought aloud. "They have tracked us ever since we first moved out, following us by *****sniff***** blood… ACHOO!"

"None of us are cut and I'm not bleeding," Crunchers told the men.

"Not you Her."

Everyone looked at me… and I proceeded to flick earwax at them.

"I'm sorry," Jack spoke up, "I thought if I acted like a guy everyone would leave me alone."

I tuned out the sob story and listened to the screeching echoes drifting out from the canyon. I didn't pay attention as Riddick and Johns slowly drifted ahead of the rest of the group, too busy shining my flashlights all around us to keep Creepies away.

Next thing I know is the snapping of a bone and the sound of a flare dying out.

* * *

End Chapter

Serin Sykes- yeah I know its been a while but I have rabbits hanging off my arms and gnawing on my ears, and I can barely get any thing out because of them. Anyways I hope this will tide y'all over for now.

Don't take life too seriously, no one gets out alive...


	10. Away We Go

Disclaimer- Potato men shall rule the world!!

Chapter 9- Away we go!

* * *

The sound of flesh being rendered from bone left everyone running scared, especially after Johns splitting decision. Eager to get the hell off the planet our little group picked up the pace as we traversed through the canyon.

While we ran I noticed sludge like substance falling onto the ground and as I looked; Riddick yelled at us not to look up. Fry being the idiot that she was stopped and looked up. One of the bodies nearly hit Fry when it fell down dead but Riddick pushed her out of the way…Damn!

After we reached the bones that made up the whole middle of the canyon I noticed something that had me painting the air blue. "Shit it's fucking raining!!" At this everyone stopped to look up at the sky and gawk like turkeys. "Where is your God now Holy man?" Riddick taunted at Imam.

While the rain fell and the light of the bottles waned the creatures got braver, thus attacking the middle of our little group. As usual everyone erupted into panic when the newly dubbed Raptor-bat attacked.

Since this thing tracked us by blood, Tranny was spot on for dinner. Tranny being the smart thin… Girl she was, took shelter under a wide bone that had fallen.

The Raptor-bat hopped atop the bone and started tearing into it, trying to get to Tranny. It bit, clawed, and bashed against the bone, then with a echoing crack the Raptor-bat started getting through.

I skeddadled up to a higher vantage point behind the Raptor-bat as Fry tried unsuccessfully to get it away from Tranny. Riddick was moving in of the Raptor-bat, no doubt to do something Badass, unfortunately I got there first.

Garden shears: not just for plants any more.

* * *

End Chapter

SerinSykes

Sorry I got bored and lazy and got sidetracked with my friends story Uncle Lucy.

To my lovely reviewers thank you for making me happy enough to get back to writing this story.

We are the people our parents warned us about.


	11. Glowing Worms of Glowyness?

Disclaimer- Donde esta mis pantelones?

Chapter 10- Glowing Worms of Glowyness

* * *

"Bitch wanted Jail bait," I told the group as they stared at me. I couldn't blame 'em, I made for a pretty Badass sight; standing atop the Raptor-bat, long hair in strings down my face due to the rain, eyes shadowed, and holding the garden shears. All of that lasted about 30 seconds, before I tried to step off the Raptor-bat, slipped and belly flopped into the mud.

"Mumpher phuler" There went my Badass factor!

After my little episode everyone sought shelter in a nearby Death Hole cave. It reminded me of one of my old hideouts back home for the heat season. Note that I wasn't isolating myself for the sake of men, no it was for my sake! During the heat season males secrete pheromones and it smells like the aroma of bread from a bakery; and women fight over them. I didn't want to turn into a mindless zombie that chased after a mans 'head'.

As I came to I noticed that everyone was in here except for Riddick; then I realized what sheep everyone was.

"Fucking Hell, you dumb shits, Riddick is going to leave us here to die!" I growled out, not as good as Riddick, but damn near close enough.

"He wouldn't leave us here to die…. Would he?" Jack whimpered out.

"Not unless one of us goes out there and drags his happy camping ass back here!"

"And how do you suppose we do that with no lights!?" Fry snapped at me.

"We use the Glowing Glow worms of Glowyness that are popping up."

And pop up they did, all over the cave that we were in, looking like glow in the dark bulbous things. Quickly picking up an empty bottle of scotch I scraped off the label, and started stuffing the little glowers in.

"This little worm of mine, I'm gonna let 'im shine." I hummed as I stuffed the bottle full.

As I finished stuffing the bottle I looked up at the group and asked "Ok who wants to go after Mr. Mass-murderer?" You know, I'm starting to think something is on my face, with how much they stare at me.

"I'll go," Mrs. Potato said, "And I will come back with more light."

With that declaration we lifted her fat fried ass out the hole in the roof of the cave, then we waited.

"Anyone want to play Go Fish?"…

* * *

End Chapter

Serin Sykes

I can't talk right now I'm busy because I have a very short attention GASP! A LLAMA!!


	12. From one Darkness to the next

Disclaimer- I have a shiny, and that's about it.

Chapter 11 From one darkness to the next.

Imam and Jack sat huddled around the second bottle filled with glow worms, praying whilst I settled in for a nap.

In no time at all I was floating in dreamland. I saw myself chained next to a gothic throne, with spiked pillars at either side. On the throne, staring out into an abyss, sat Riddick. He looked as Badass as ever, but shadows lurked where few had before.

I blinked my eyes and ended up in a shower, hot water cascading in rivulets down my body, along with large hands trailing up and down my sides, one resting on my hip, the other ghosting across my breasts. So focused on the hands I barely felt his lips on the back of my neck. Leaning back into the hands and the kiss I close my eyes and feel him turn me around, his hands coming up to cradle my face.

I lean into his hand and open my eyes to look into his. I could see his eyes, pure molten silver flicker to and from my eyes to my lips, as he slowly lowered his head. Riddicks lips, so close that only whispers and sighs could pass, descended closer to mine. As our lips were to touch, I catch a rumbling sound at my back, Jerking around, I lunge forward, gasping to awareness.

"Sonava Bitch," another damn dream, Hearing a chortle I look up and see Crunch Master 3000 and Riddick standing just inside the niche.

"I knew you'd come back," Tran-Jack said with a smug little smirk.

'Hm, Crunchy with a side of Dick, I wonder how well it would sell as foodstuffs?' Quickly shaking the horrendous picture out of my head, I grabbed my bag and made my way outside with everyone.

Once outside the niche we formed a line, linked hands and ran like the seven hells. We wove in and out of bones, as our boots sloshing through the mud, all the while as Bio-raptors circled and screeched above us.

After a few forevers we broke through the darkness and entered the encampment, with the skiff there in all its patchwork glory. Imam and Hack boarded the Skiff first, with Captain Crisp stepping up after them. Taking a step forward onto the ramp, my tail bristled out, telling me that something was not right.

I noticed Crunch run back out into the darkness, and took note that Riddick was not within hearing distance. Moving out of my speculations I see Papas Fritas round a building, scant seconds later I'm coming up to them. Riddick looks wild, in a Prey sort of way, and Spud is holding him.

"I said I'd die for them, not for you, now come on!" Fry said right before one of the Raptors swooped down and gutted her.

'Damnit if only I had been faster!' raced through my head as I saw Riddick fall to his knees and scream into the abyss.

"Not for me, Not for me!" with his grieving he didn't sense, or see the lone Bio-Raptor sneak up on him.

The Bio-Raptor pounced to Riddicks unprotected back, but this time I was fast enough. What started out as a running leap morphed into a flying tackle, then shifted into an all out brawl, with claws, wings, and tails thrashing about. Finally after getting a swipe across the things face, I grabbed its scythe like tail and stabbed the fucker with it. The Bio-Raptor's greatest weapon turned out to be the best thing to kill them with, talk about irony.

After kicking the thing off, I got up and stood next to Riddick. "Hey come on, we need to get the others off this planet, it's the least we could do for Carolyn Fry."

Riddick slowly stood up, his figure cutting an imposing sight in the rain. Without saying a word, he started for the ship; Up the ramp and towards the controls, Rage enshrouding him. I followed after with the sounds of hungry screeches following me.

Imam sat on one side of the skiff, Jack on the other, whilst I stood behind Riddick. Imam clutched his Rosary, "With so much prayer to make up for, I scarcely know where to begin"

Jack, glancing back at Imam, replied softly "I know where I'd start." With those words Riddick started to fire up the engine.

His hand on the thruster, Riddick sat there for a moment, contemplation written all over his face. Finally coming to a decision, he shut down the ship.

"Riddick, what are you doing?" Jack all but whimpered out.

Riddick did not answer her right away, his eyes staring out into the darkness. I could hear and sense the Bio-Raptors surround the skiff, my mind coming to the same thought as Riddick.

"Can we just get the hell out of here now?" You could taste the fear rolling off Jack.

"We can't leave," both Riddick and I conveyed, "Without saying _good night_." With this Riddick pushed the thruster and blasted through the cannibalistic fuckers.

Once off the planet I slid into the co-pilot seat and released a sigh. "Riddick, Once we get back to the lanes, whoever picks us up will have a shit load of questions. And if it's a Merc ship, Flaming shit will hit the fans."

"So what the hell do we tell them about both of you?" Jack interrupted.

"Tell 'em Riddick's dead," He turned to stare at Jack, "He died some where on that planet."

"My question is, how will they deal with us?" everyone looked at me "civilian or military punishment?"

"What's the difference?" Jack piped up.

*"Military punishment is doing close quarter drills, civilian is getting drilled in close quarters." Noisy bugs could be heard all over the skiff. I don't know how, really, I don't, but they could be heard. Well Shit my meds are wearing off. 'I'm sad about Fry… All those potato jokes gone to waste.' Sigh.

* * *

End chapter

Serin Sykes

"have you completely lost your mind?!" "One or two times, yes, but not recently"

Ok sorry about the wait, as most of y'all know writers block is a bitch! But I'm kinda sorta back with a vengeance, after 2 tries to write this chapter I finally just sat down and wrote.

*And for the last bit of what Amelius said, my dad originally told my mom's boss, said boss proceeded to walk funny.


	13. Fun With Foam

Disclaimer- MONKIES

(there will be major skipage in this chapter)

Chapter 12 Fun with Foam.

The sirens started going off not long after we left the Tangiers system, the computer saying "Hull breech contained engines, operating at 170 percent capacity" Riddick started flipping switches trying to make the skiff hold out a little longer, to no avail, "Engine and hull failure imminent under current parameters" with that happy little warning Riddick cut the thruster.

A loud clang, thud signified the skiff being grabbed by a grapple line. "Critical systems failure in five seconds: Four seconds. Three seconds. Two seconds. One second." Before the engine could go boom Riddick flicked the switch and turned it off.

"First you're a boy, then you're a girl, and now you're a psychic. Careful what you wish for, Jack." With how Riddick worded that comment, he almost sounded… unhappy like. I leaned over to Jack "Can you tell me what my kids will look like?" before she could answer a voice came on over the speakers.

"Unidentified craft, state your purpose and contents." The dude repeated this once more, and after a pause Riddick answered him.

"Name's Johns, my ship got scraped on a transport run. The only other survivors from the whole mess are with me. Outside of that we got nothing."

"Tell me Mr. Johns, what brings you to this lonely corner of space?" "I'm a bounty hunter." As Riddick and the guy talked I fiddled with my thumbs, and made faces at the voice.

"Then it appears we have something in common." This guy's voice grated on my nerves, and my tail bristled every time he spoke. Seconds passed by, then we jerked and started to move towards the merc ship.

"They're reelin' us in." Thank you Jack we would have never known.

"I don't like this Riddick, they know something." My answer was the ever typical "Hmm."

After the ship stopped moving Riddick got up and started messing with a blowtorch. "Hold your breath," Before I could pop off a smart remark I got foam to the face. Not a fun experience.

So we floated in the foam for a good minute when finally the hatch opened. The foam splurged out, into the hangar that the skiff had been dragged to, and coalesced into a ball… of Riddick-y doom.

I could vaguely hear Riddick slaughtering all the Mercs around us, as I poked my head out of the foam ball in the back. One merc was unfortunate enough to be near me so I grabbed him into the foam ball and snapped his neck. The next time I "prairie dogged" I noticed Riddick was in a stale mate with a creepy ass-licker dude.

After seeing his I reached back into the foam and grabbed the gun off a dead merc, lining up my sights I had creepy tall guy pinned. As I twitched toward the trigger Riddick spoke and knocked out my tunnel vision.

"Call off your Guard dog and I'll call off mine," who the hell was he talking to?

Achoothisisaspaceline

I hate being chained up, really I do, what I hate worse than being chained up is being chased by some god awful freak of a science project. Then having to worm through the ventilation shafts, just to get knocked out by the anal-rapist asshole. Not my day.

When next I woke up I was on Helion Prime in Imams house, on the couch, with Jack in a chair next to me and Riddick long gone to remote planets unknown. This combination a happy camper does not make!!

"The next time I see Riddick, he is going to get a bitch slap to remember!" I told both Jack and Imam.

End chapter

+Is hiding behind a brick wall.+ Yeah I know late as hell but at least its something... right? Been having puter troubles and havent been able to access my files.


	14. Trouble With Dead People

4

Disclaimer- Every time, really?

Chapter 13- Trouble With Dead People.

Spread out in-front of me, with nothing in sight for miles, lay an icy tundra, with rivets on the surface, as if the planet was finger printed by a God. In the far distance I see a figure running across the ridges, covered in furs, and hair in dreadlocks. Before they got close enough for me to identify, I rolled over and fell off the bed.

"Damn it all to the fiery side of Crematoria and the darkest pits of T-2!" I was not a happy camper. 5 years of living in the slums of Helion Prime can do that to a person, especially a person with all my built up sexual tension.

Standing up from the floor, I made my way over to the window. The night sounds blanketed over me, but they didn't seem as calm as normal. A restless wind blew from all over, circling around and stirring up unease.

Over head a comet glowed ominously, as if signifying some sort of doom to come. I could feel change and death coming, probably within the next day or so.

I sighed and went back to my bed, maybe more than an hours worth of sleep would help. They would, just not how I expected them to.

I could feel his breath caress my neck as he nibbled my pulse point, Sending my heart into a frenzy, his hands touching my body all over. My breath hitched as he started sucking on my neck, while his hand cupped my breast. With a mind of their own my hands wandered down to cup his ass, and my what a _glorious_ ass he had! It was as if the gods themselves sculpted this ass in their image.¹ His other hand traveled down my side to return the favor, and it sent a rush of heat through my system. With my height being somewhat of a challenge, I could feel _**HIM**_ pressing against my stomach.

With the knowledge of me putting him in such a state, I had tinglies race all through out my veins, giving me shivers of delight and a moan of satisfaction. "I haven't even started yet and you're already a puddle of goo, didn't know I was that good," his rumbling voice purred.

As I opened my mouth to respond, he bit down hard on my neck, "**MOTHER FUCKER!**" I screamed as I quickly sat up in bed. In doing so I flung my cat across the room.

"_You miserable excuse for a speck of life, I was __**this**__ close, __**this close**__!"_ I yelled at the cat, not noticing the shadow in the doorway, what I did notice however, was the dagger flying towards my face. "H'oh Shit!"

Reacting as fast as I could, I picked up my pillow and flung it at the dagger, whilst tangling up in my sheets and falling off the bed…again. Worming my way under my bed, I freed my arms, reaching my Lime Green Bag of Tricks. I ended up pulling out a multitude of useless things including but not limited to:

Cards

Pebbles

A pop-tart

A windup alarm clock

Left Shoe

A candle stick (Which I immediately chucked at the guy. It landed with a solid thwack)

Next I pulled out a pair of fuzzy handcuffs, then followed a fishing pole, perfect. Rolling out² from under the bed I came up swinging the pole, which when it connected with his face he let loose with a roar of rage and pain. Surprisingly the hit stunned the guy long enough for me to get a look at him.

"Holy Sheebs, they sent a fucking _mountain_ to kill me!" it was then that I noticed his armor. Shit, it's a fucking Necromonger! He pulled his gun on me and fired, but my cursed luck kicked in and I tripped…on the damn cat toy…in the middle of the room…dodging the plasma blast…yay me. Scrambling to my feet I quickly whipped the fishing pole around, striking the Necromonger in the eyes managing to daze him. I lunged at Mr. Grumpy and landed on his back, where I played his neck like a twig. After the guy fell on the floor I stomped on his head a couple of times, just to make sure he was completely dead, not just mostly dead.³

After finishing up with the monger, I heard yells and scream of the utmost terror, so I ran to my window to see what's going on. The comet had come and with it brought the Necromongers.

"Ah shit," I exclaimed after taking in the carnage. Retreating from the window I quickly scrambled all over my room to get dressed:

Baggy pants tied around my waist- Check

Sturdy boots and comfy socks- Check

Bra- Check

Durable shirt- Check

Dagger in each boot- Double check

Led pipe across back- Check.

After making sure everything was in place, I poked my bag to make it shift back into capsule mode for easier transport. Stepping back up to the window I climbed out and onto the ledge, which was 3 stories off the ground. Spotting a lone Necromonger in the thoroughfare I grinned and unsheathed one of my daggers 'Hello landing point.'

As quickly and quietly as I could I scuttled down the ledge for a better launching point, no use in wasting a perfect opportunity for a little fun. With a mental shout of banzai I pushed off the ledge, I curled my knees up to my chest, so that I wouldn't hurt myself when I landed on the dude. Reaching out with the dagger I slammed it into the back of his skull, snapping his neck forward, breaking it in the process. He went down like a whore on a john, my feet on his back from where I landed on him, rendered his spine as non functional.

I bent down and plucked my knife from his head and wiped it on his pants, then put it back into my boot. Rising up I looked down the way, pondering which way to go, when I see a familiar figure running my way with a Necro drop ship behind him.

* * *

End chapter

Serin Sykes

I don't try to outdo you...It just happens.

¹…perverts

² taking Optimus Primes advice I rolled out.

³Can any one guess where the reference comes from? Internet cookie to any one who does.

...I LIVE… cough , yeah dry spells suck and sorry for the long wait.

And to all my loverly little readers, I have a question to ask: do you want me to attempt to do a Lemon?

Review and say; yay or nay.


	15. Pan, Fire, Hell

Disclaimer- My sister looked me in the eyes and told me with a straight face "Poop"

Chapter14: Pan, Fire, Hell, (out of one and into the other)

* * *

Before I could go and fulfill my five year promise of bitch slapping Riddick, the drop ship got shot out of the air and was falling in my direction. With a snap calculation and decision I lunged forward into a sprint, pouring on all my speed to run under the ship; coming to a stop a few yards away from where the ship would crash.

Unfortunately my math grade wasn't all that good while in school, which meant that I was a little too close to the impact zone, and some of the debris flew up and over to hit me in the back of the head. The force of the blow pitched my body forward to the ground, which had the side effect of banging my head a couple of times to knock me out.

For a while all I could see was the color chartreuse (pale yellowish-green) with lines of teal mixed in sporadically. When regular sight returned to me, I could see chains keeping me in place, while the ship hovered on the outskirts of Crematoria. Fully regaining my senses I noticed that we were descending and everyone was flipping the freak out, except for Dick-man, me and what looked to be the head merc. I heard something about "angle of approach not good," then we plummeted into Crematoria's atmosphere.

With me being unprepared for how rickety the P.O.S. of a ship was, I got rattled around like china in a fragile box which conked me out again. I had a brief moment of wakefulness where I was laid between the seats and cargo thing on a platform skiff then I saw mustard and grapefruit swirls.

When I finally gained my consciousness back I had to blink the oak colored dots away. 'Holy Crap I'm a Worm!' damn my mind and its random analogies. But still it's not fun being dangled several feet off the ground, especially with the position I was in; hands cuffed together and hooked to a line, arms above my head, which wasn't so bad, cept that Riddick was right there along with me. Hard muscle packed chest to busty… bust for lack of a word.

Although I was shorter than Riddick by most normal standards, our heads were kinda sorta even while we waited for the fish to bite. Looking into Riddick's goggle covered eyes, I hatched a plan so vicious that to even succeed I would have to hide for a good while, which got me to realize something; I hadn't taken my meds in a **LONG** time. A grin so ¹malicious and full of wicked promise, graced my visage, which made a lot of the fish surrounding us gasp in horror.

'Kekekekeke happy evil fun time!' I crowed in my mind. Straining my arms to pull myself up, I wrapped my legs around Riddick's waist, making him lose focus of everything for a brief moment. Pulling five years of sexual frustration to the fore of my mind, I went in for the kill. Kissing Riddick felt so amazing that I almost forgot to do what I had planned. What did surprise me though was that he started to commit promises of his own, so I put more force behind my "plan" and ground into him, eliciting an almost unnoticeable growl.

I could feel that I was literally getting a rise out of him, so I finished picking my cuffs, thus freeing my hands. Letting go of the hook I broke off my kiss with Riddick, nipped at his nose, then let myself fall back, grabbed a hold of his left leg, unhooked my legs from his waist, and swung down into an aerial back flip. I landed on my feet, then proceeded to lose my balance and fall on my ass. Damn it all to … here? Hell? Anyway when will I manage to keep some semblance of a reputation of Badassery!

Quickly scampering to my feet and hotfooting it to the nearest outcropping of rocks, I decided to once more vault into deep shit. Looking over my shoulder I saw Riddick staring at me and couldn't resist, "Tag, You're It!" I smirked at him, then my better than normal hearing picked up on a sub-vocal growl which sent chilled tinglies all through out my body. My mind then went back to when I first scented Riddick 'Fuck! He is like the ultimate Alpha and I just invited him to hunt me down, SHIT!'

With that mental proclamation I did the worst thing **ever! **I booked it out of the main chamber, thus initiating the hunt, and for the first time in my life, I was the _**prey**_.

* * *

End Chapter

Serin Sykes

I Live, and it wasn't as long a wait this time… sorta?… sugar is a great motivational tool, specially to a 20 year old sugar holic like me. I would like to thank all my reviewers, but special shout outs to:

Saismaat and JJ-Jefferu, Y'all brought smiles to my face and made me want to really work on this story.

And DarkDreamer1982 is that ok for a small reward or should I do more?

And if any one is confused on how Amelius moved think Trapeze Artist.

¹Malicious and Badong (bad wrong, Find the reference, Internet cookie to who does)

Ratchet and Saismaat get Internet cookies cause they were right on the last reference quest.


	16. Playtime Reunion

Chapter 15 Playtime Reunion

Disclaimer- Have you ever wanted to go up to someone and squeeze their ass then walk away going "hmm"

* * *

After filling my quota of stupidity for the month, I quickly found the smallest hole in the wall that I could squeeze myself into and proceeded to do just that. To my surprise the hole opened up into a nice little den. Just to be on the safe side I stayed there for a couple of hours.

After getting bored of hiding, I crawled out of the cave and wandered around the pit for a while. Somehow I ended up near an area with water pouring from tunnels in the ceiling. Looking around I spotted some fungus, and after looking it over I came to the conclusion that it was the kind that contained a sap like substance that made a good substitution for shampoo. Taking one of the stems of the fungi I grabbed one of my hidden blades and cut the stalk off. Re-sheathing my blade I held my free hand under the stem and collected the dripping sap, while stepping under one of the water tubes. Quickly lathering up my hair I noticed a faint smell summing from the sap, "Huh roses, who would a thunk it," I mused aloud to myself.

While rinsing the suds from my hair I couldn't hear anything, therefore, when I got picked up and pinned to the wall with someone's body it came as a surprise. Before my mind registered who 'abducted' me I started flailing my arms, trying to hit anything that I could; It didn't last very long as Riddick grabbed my hands and held them above my head.

While I continued to struggle, to no avail, Riddick leaned in real close. For a moment I thought he was going to kiss me, but then he just bypassed my mouth entirely. 'Yeargh, just when I think my fantasy is going to be fulfilled you go and do something that does not synchronize with my feminine happy place! Riddick you are an A Grade… female teaser… hmm, what would cock-tease be translated to from woman to man. Oh, hey, he is growling something at me, better pay attention.'

"What you did was not very _nice_," Riddick all but growled into my ear. That growl made goosebumps weave across my flesh; as if a spider used my body for its canvas. Before I could open my mouth to retort, he started kissing me. Responding back to his kissing I could feel myself becoming weak and jelly like. It was then that I realized he was exerting his dominance over me, I moaned into his mouth and somehow managed to wrap my legs around his waist… again. Riddick thrust his hips into mine, and I let out a little whimper of want. I could feel myself getting lost in his demanding kiss, so when he moved and nipped me on the neck, it brought me back to reality. While he nipped on my neck my mind started going into my baser instincts, so when he let up on my neck for one moment, I latched myself onto his neck and lightly bit down, eliciting out a growl and full body shiver.

I could feel my tail unfurl from around my waist, and with how stimulated I was it currently had a mind of its own. It started inching its way up and around my body, I think its main goal is molesting Riddick, but before that could happen, alarms blared from every where, knocking us out of our little snog fest.

Off in the distance I could hear screams and clanging; what hell was going on? We saw a couple of people run by and get into cage thingies. Riddick and I climbed into a small opening, me on a ledge and him standing in front of me, facing the waterfalls. After a minute of waiting we heard and saw something pass on the other side of the waterfall, a second later the head of a hellhound poked through the curtain of water. I couldn't very well see what was going on due to Riddick's body (which I had to stop myself from molesting). Where as blindness factored into me not knowing what was going on, hearing however did not, and the growls coming from the hellhound sounded both vicious and familiar.

I grabbed hold of Riddick's waist and leaned out to take a peeksie. With a gasp I breathed out "Awa'" Riddick turned his head to look at me "You know this thing?"

"Yeah," I replied as I started scratching Awa's head, whilst climbing down from the ledge. "How" "Hellhounds originate from my home planet." Riddick gave me a look that said 'Explain'.

…..

The Guv walked his way over to the waterfalls to check and see if the two new convicts had fallen to the hellhounds or not, "And that is how Awa' got his name," The Guv turned the corner to see both the man and woman still alive and playing _with _the hellhound of all things.

Riddick shook his head, "You named a hellhound while you were asleep?" "Yep" "You named a dog Awa' by telling it to go away, while you were asleep," "Did I not just answer that?"

The Guv continued to look on in shock, even the alarms to call the dogs back did not jolt him out of his daze. As the hellhound walked by, it suddenly snapped at the bars Guv was standing by. "Awa', that was not very nice!" As the Guv walked away, he decided that a couple of hours of banging his head was in order.

* * *

End Chapter.

This is Zombie Joe reporting to you live from that one place that I am. As you can tell, I'm not quite dead nor am I alive. This chapter brought to you by, "Snickerdoodle, The inebriated sibling that proof read this." (Snickerdoodle, has allergies and took some benedryl. Allergy meds that make you sleepy)

And thank you to all of you that reviewed.


	17. Onward to Destiny

Chapter 16 Onward to Destiny

Disclaimer- Peanut Butter

**-scene flash

* * *

"Damnit," how the hell had this happened! Fuck, my hands wouldn't stop shaking I was so POBARed. I quickly scrambled to my feet and raced out to Riddick's prone form. Before I could get out of the hangar I saw tall blond and creepy grab hold of Riddick's arm and drag him to the shaded garage.

What ever happened that made Riddick collapse was indescribable. As it passed through me to get the Necromongers and swept over everyone else a sense of unbridled rage flew throughout my being. When that happened I went everywhere, knocking down every Necro that had missed getting hit by the energy wave. What really pissed me off though was when I saw Kyra just give into defeat and slump down behind the Necro ship. I started after her but the blast from the ship taking off blew me back into the hangar.

Getting my bearings I took stock of the situation and decided on a course of action; which was punching the newly dubbed "Creepers" in the face to get him away from Riddick. My anger intensified when I couldn't find Kyra anywhere. That little backstabbing coward must have snuck aboard the necro ship. Creepers, still punch drunk from my hit, got up from where he fell and stood out of my "lash" range. It wasn't but a few moments of nothing but silence when Creepers started taking off his accessories.

"How long have you known?" "Known what?" I snapped at Creepers. "That he is Furyian, like yourself" he calmly replied. I felt myself tense up while my tail unfurled and started twitching in agitation. "How the fuck did you find that out, no one but my family knows, and anyone who found out I killed!" Creepers gave a little smirk before answering "like calls to like." That damn near stopped my heart, "but you're a necromonger under the sixth Lord Marshall who has been in control for the past 27," Thank you edumacation.

Creepers just continued to take off his necro accessories while smirking. A few seconds later Riddick started to stir then finally became aware. I closed my eyes in relief and when I opened them back up I was looking straight into Riddick's eyes and I SAW.

There was a woman in front of me, her long hair in braids and dreadlocks "My sister Furyian, you have known our Rage which helped you defend your home. And the blood of your father helps to prepare you for what is to come," With those words I was elsewhere.

**Hooded figures walked out into a large open Grand Hall; neat little lines marching across the mosaicked floor. ** A lone hooded figure stands next to the Lord Marshall; he pulls the hood back to reveal Kyra.

My body jerks as I come to awareness, gasping for breath "That… Fucking…WHOREBAG! I sputter out between deep breaths. As I regain my situational awareness I look up and see that the Creeper is showing Riddick his Mark. "We all began as something else" after Creepers dished out his little bit of wisdom he went out to meet the sun. Scant seconds later Riddick and I were in the skiff rocketing off to Helion prime: Him to confront his destiny and to bitch slap fate in the face, and me to watch perfection in motion whilst enjoying a good slaughter.

* * *

End Chapter

Serin Sykes

holy hell, sorry for the long long long wait but this chapter fought me the whole way this is actually only half of the chapter that I had originally written. i mostly didn't want to post it because it meant that my story was drawing to a close but I sucked it up. I wanted to start typing up the whole thing but when I got near the end ... I had forgotten to finishing writing it -_-; I will try to get the rest of the chapter out, and good news there is a new Riddick movie in the making, so that should be a good bit of inspiration for future chapters.

And once again thank you to all my reviewers!

When all else has failed go with a **bigger** boom!


End file.
